


girl's night

by bilexualclarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-20 17:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21060356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bilexualclarke/pseuds/bilexualclarke
Summary: Clarke is supposed to be having a girl's night sleepover with Raven and Harper, but she misses Bellamy a little too much.





	girl's night

**Author's Note:**

> i sat down and wrote this out of nowhere as a writing exercise for myself. it's not edited, but i might go back and make some changes at a later date.

The creak of the floorboard at the top of the landing catches Bellamy’s attention. He sits up in bed, reaches for his glasses on the nightstand. He hears soft footsteps coming down the hall, quickly, like she’s trying to be sneaky. When the bedroom door slowly eases open, he smiles when Clarke peaks her head through the door.

“I thought you were having a sleepover,” he teases, scooting over as she closes the door and playfully jumps into bed. He had said goodnight an hour ago, left her downstairs in the living room with Raven and Harper, all three of them drunk off endless bottles of chardonnay.

“We’re having a girl’s night,” Clarke had slurred at him earlier, clumsily attempting to make a pillow fort in front of the tv, which has had _The Devil Wears Prada_ on repeat. “No husbands allowed.”

“_No husbands allowed!_” the other girls had echoed.

Like a good sport, Bellamy had relented, watching them whisper and giggle with amusement before pressing a kiss to his wife’s head and retiring to their room upstairs. The sounds of their laughter had died down a while ago, and he had figured they had all fallen asleep.

“I missed you,” Clarke says as she snuggles under the covers. Bellamy tugs her against his chest. “I don’t like sleeping without you.”

“I don’t like it either, baby,” he whispers against her hair. Her cold hands sneak under his shirt and press against his stomach, making him flinch.

“Sorry,” she giggles, “I was cold, too.”

“Are you still drunk?”

In response, Clarke playfully nips at the skin of his throat, and her hands dance down to the waistband of his flannel pants. 

“I see,” Bellamy huffs with a smirk. He lets her slip her hands– now warmed from his skin– beneath his waistband and palm his cock, which has been half-hard since she snuck in with that mischievous glint in her eye. She strokes him until he’s throbbing in her palm, and she’s looking up at him with those big blue eyes, her full lips in a perfect pout.

“I can’t go to sleep yet,” she whispers. “I wanna get fucked.”

Feeling playful, Bellamy pretends to think about it. “Hmm…I don’t know, baby.”

Clarke’s mouth drops open, clearly not expecting his hesitance.

“You said no husbands allowed. I don’t think you should leave your friends alone during girl’s night, do you?”

Expecting her to shove his shoulder and demand he put his dick inside her, or roll her eyes and laugh, he is completely unprepared to see tears well in her eyes and her lower lip begin to wobble. 

“But I–” she sniffles, “I missed you, Bell.”

“Oh, baby,” Bellamy says softly, leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips, desperate to stop them from trembling. “Baby, I was just teasing you. I’m sorry, I was just playing around.”

It takes every bit of strength he has not to laugh and she takes a deep breath and nods, blinking the tears away. His sweet, silly girl. Always a handful when she’s drunk.

“So you’ll fuck me?” she asks in a small voice, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, holding him close.

“Of course, sweetheart.” He kisses her again, dirtier this time. Biting on her lower lip, making her gasp into his mouth. He quickly tugs her pajama pants down her legs, slipping a hand between her thighs. Her cunt is soaked already, and he wonders how long she was laying awake downstairs, thinking about sneaking away to get fucked by her husband while her friends slept beneath them.

He slips inside her easily, no need for her to get warmed up. She likes it that way, too. Likes the burn of the stretch as he splits her open, reminds her of their first time all those years ago, the first and only cock to be inside her.

Clarke whimpers as he bottoms out, full to the brim. “Yes, Daddy,” she gasps as he fucks into her, slow and deep, their foreheads pressed together.

“This what you needed?” he murmurs. His hands find the space behind her knees, folds her in half so he can go even deeper inside of her. “You needed Daddy’s cock?”

“All the time,” Clarke says, her voice low and raspy. She licks up the line of his throat, nips at his jaw as he fucks her harder. “I need it all the time. Need you to fill me up.”

“Christ,” Bellamy swears. Her cunt is perfect around him, hot and wet and impossibly tight. When he peers down at where they’re joined, he can see her inner thighs stained with her arousal. Her clit is red snd swollen, begging to be touched, so he hikes one of her legs over his shoulder so he can slip his hand between them and rub tight circles over the sensitive nub. As he does, Clarke’s thighs start to shake and her cunt starts clenching around him. 

“You gonna come?” he grunts, fucking into her at a punishing pace. Her breaths come in high-pitched pants, and he knows she’s holding back, scared to wake up her friends. He doesn’t want any of that. He wants to make her scream. “You gonna make a mess all over Daddy’s cock like a good girl?”

“Yes,” Clarke whimpers, hiding her face in his neck. He pulls back.

“Say it again,” he commands.

“Yes,” she says, louder, her face flushing. She knows what he wants. He can feel her cunt pulsing around his cock, knows she is just moments away from slipping over the edge. 

“_Again_.”

“_Yes, I’m going to come, Daddy!_” Clarke cries out, arching off the bed as she finally finds her release. Bellamy quickly wraps her up in his arms, holding her close as he spills deep inside her, rubbing her back as she trembles beneath him. 

“Shh, I’ve got you,” he says softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead as she comes down. “You did so good, baby. So beautiful.”

“Mmmm,” Clarke hums contentedly, rolling onto her side and snuggling up against his chest. 

He has half a mind to send her back downstairs, to have her curl up between Raven and Harper in their little pillow fort and go back to sleep with his cum dripping down her legs. But then her face splits into an adorable yawn and she clutches him impossibly closer.

“You always take care of me,” she mumbles sleepily into his chest.

His heart clenches. “That’s right,” he says, and he knows it will be moments before he is asleep as well. His eyelids are already starting to droop.“Always gotta take care of my girl.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i know this hiatus is dry as fuck but if anyone wants to talk i'm bilexualclarke on tumblr :)


End file.
